This invention refers to a floor cleaner specially designed to be used in critical areas with difficult accessibility or restricted access, such as the pools used for housing a reactor vessel at a nuclear power station, in which human presence must be avoided as far as possible or only be for the shortest possible time, when this is absolutely necessary.
According to the invention, the floor cleaner comprises:                A casing or housing provided with a suction mouth;        A set of inner drive rollers;        A set of outer rollers with permanent opposite rotation;        At least one elastic hinge of at least one axle carrying the rollers;        Gear motor assemblies for the roller movement        A set of sealed connections and a first control body;        Lighting systems;        At least one camera for taking pictures.        
The pools in which the reactor of a nuclear power station is housed are made up of a compartment which may be in a regular or irregular shape and have dimensions that can range from one or two dozen meters on the smaller horizontal side to several dozen meters on the larger side, with a height of several meters, able to temporarily house a large number of the components of the reactor in the dismantling stage.
The base of these pools tends to be of irregular shape. On one hand there are small-sized recesses which have to be cleaned preferably before emptying the pool, as these could contain radioactive material, and there are also uneven parts of the floor, due to the bolts for holding the vessel of the reactor, amongst other reasons.
A device is thus required for cleaning the floors of the pools in which reactors of nuclear power stations are housed which is able to clean narrow spaces, to the maximum width of the apparatus and which is able to get over any small obstacles which it might come up against.